


You were my Angel

by deancas_itsmylife



Series: And then you were gone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Hawaii, Cas is a former security guard, Cas is the bad guy this time, Cas is without a job, Cheating, Dean is a Journalist, Dean works too much, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, M/M, Men Crying, More tags will be added later, Moving On Alone, Moving Out, Sad Ending, Vacation, because I like Twist & Shout, destiel au, it was fun writing it, part of a series, published without a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Honesty, trust, security and love determined their lifes; and that for a few years already. At least that's what Dean thought. But at some point the doubts came.Doubts whether Castiel was really as honest as he always pretended…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: And then you were gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124132
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	You were my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you know by now that Castiel is my favourite character. But since this isn't the series, I am allowed (as the writer) to turn Castiel into someone else, right?  
> So - please enjoy this story ;-)
> 
> Because I really like the story, I took over the vinyl record 'Blue Hawaii'. Twist & Shout is a great story and I love this particular album, made by Elvis.
> 
> Also... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2021 ❤

* * *

It started in the spring.

Dean was very busy at work. The press office where he was employed was very busy because of a big meeting with many politicians from all over the world. He therefore had less and less time for his boyfriend. Due to extra hours, he now quite often came home much later. Most of the time Castiel was already asleep.

Before all the turmoil started, Dean and Castiel had talked about it and both had agreed that they would make it through the four months.  
December went normally.  
In January, things got so tense between them that Dean moved out briefly to live with his brother.  
In February, they sat down and talked again and decided to go away together in two months.  
In March, Castiel seemed happier and more excited than he had been in a long time, and that lifted Dean's spirits considerably.  
Then came April...

They originally planned to use the first two weeks of the month for vacation, but Dean's boss and his staffing schedule intervened. Dean passed this on to Castiel and they both agreed that they would go later. But by mid-April, the 'vacation together' issue was forgotten and never brought up again. Dean wondered, hadn't they both been so excited?!

In the middle of the third week of April came the argument.  
They sat at dinner, Dean wanted to surprise Castiel with a new date.  
"Cas, honey, I've got something. I know the vacation had to be cancelled because of me. I've got a new date now."  
"Uhuh," was Castiel's response. Dean bristled, but said nothing.  
"I have the last week of May and the first week of June off now, this time for sure. "  
"Okay."  
"I've moved our vacation to there now. Tell me, are you even listening to me? You're just looking at your phone."  
"Yes, Dean, I'm listening. You're off, you said. Sorry." Castiel smiled slightly. It looked more like he just lifted the corners of his mouth, though. He put his cell phone down on the table. Turned it over, screen down. Then he glanced at Dean.  
"It tastes delicious."  
"Cas, you haven't eaten anything yet." Dean sighed.  
" _What's wrong with him?_ " thought Dean. " _First he doesn't listen, then he turns his phone away, which we never did before. Strange._ "  
"Oh, right." Castiel laughed out, slightly hysterical if you listened closely. He took a spoonful of the noodles on his plate in front of him. "Mmmh, that's what I'm saying. Delicious!"

"You weren't listening." Dean sounded slightly irritated. "For weeks you've been telling me you wanted to spend time with me again. Now I'm here and you're ignoring me."  
"I'm ignoring you? That's funny, I could say the exact same thing," Castiel replied, suddenly very serious and tense. "You're always just working, coming home late, who knows where you are-"  
"I'm sorry, what?" Dean replied, now very angry. His hand clawed at the table, knuckles white. "Where am I? You know exactly where I am. But if you want it that way.... Where are you all the time? You don't even stop by my work, you don't even call when I text you that I'm on lunch break. When I do manage to get home an hour early, you just hang out in front of the TV."

"Yeah right, blame it all on me. It's not like you make mistakes."  
"I'm sitting at work, staring at your picture, feverishly thinking about what I can change so we can have more time together again. But since I'm the only one bringing home money around here, I can't make a part-time job out of my work."  
"Wow, isn't that a little unfair?"  
"Yeah, maybe, but it's true. You write an application maybe once a month and that's it. Especially since it's been going on for two years."  
"You're just starting now?"  
"I moved our vacation so we can go later. I really want to make this better between us," Dean said a little more calmly now.  
"That sounds really good, Dean-" The phone vibrated, and Castiel picked it up and looked at the screen. Then he smiled apologetically at Dean. "Sorry, honey, my brother." Castiel stood up and walked away from the table. Dean still heard him say 'hello' quietly and softly for a moment.

" _Yeah right,_ " Dean thought, " _your brother._ " Whoever was on the phone, it wasn't Gabriel, first of all, and secondly, that one word triggered suspicion in Dean. Who was that on the phone?  
Dean stood up as well, his appetite gone. He took a beer from the fridge and sat down in front of the TV. Castiel's behavior was on his mind.

An hour later, Dean was in the middle of what he thought was a Star Wars marathon, Castiel came through the living room and went to the kitchen. He had headphones in and was talking on the phone through them. He didn't even pay attention to Dean and Dean, who had briefly looked him over, turned back to the TV.

Another hour later, Dean was so tired he had almost fallen asleep twice already. He would not sleep in their shared bed tonight, so he decided to go to the bathroom only briefly. On his way there, he had to walk all the way down the hall. Here he stopped.  
Castiel stood with his back to Dean and seemed not to have heard him.

"Yeah sure you can, he's not there." Castiel listened for a moment. "Right... See you then. Me too!" Castiel made a kissing noise, then hung up. Dean's stomach turned.  
Castiel headed toward the bathroom, but then changed his mind and turned around. He shuddered violently.

"Hey, Dean." Castiel laughed nervously. Dean looked at him with an icy stare, then walked toward the hall closet and picked up his jacket.  
"Dean?" Castiel sounded perplexed. Dean reached for his key. "Dean, how long?"  
"Your brother, huh?" Dean's voice was icy.  
"Dean, it's not-"  
"What?" shouted Dean. "It's not what it looks like? Screw you, Castiel!" Dean slammed the door and stormed to his car. By the time he got to his brother's house, it would be late at night, but Sam didn't mind. They'd been able to rely on each other since they were little.  
He started the engine and drove off.

***********

For a whole week, Dean stayed with his brother. Then Castiel called.  
After a week of not talking, he got back to him, said he was sorry and that he would like to explain himself. Dean agreed and headed back, saying he would be home in two days.

What Dean didn't tell Castiel, however, was that he would be on his way right away. He was going to call his boss and see if he could go on vacation a week early. That way, he and Castiel would have more time to get their lives back in order.  
On the third try, his boss picked up and Dean actually managed to get the week off. In a slightly better mood, he headed home. He firmly believed that it had all been a nasty misunderstanding.

***********

Arriving at their still shared apartment, Dean got out of the car in a reasonably good mood. He was also a bit nervous, but wanted to give Castiel the opportunity for an explanation. It was a pleasant spring day, not yet particularly warm, but nature was blooming. Secretly, Dean loved this time of year and that's why he started whistling softly now. On second thought, he was even ready to forgive Castiel.

He walked up the stairs, opened the apartment door, put his keys on the dresser in the hallway, and headed toward the living room. It was Castiel's favorite room and whenever you wanted something from him, that's where you would find him.  
Dean was all the more surprised not to find Castiel there. He shrugged his shoulders and went on to the kitchen. Here he was even more surprised. Castiel, who loved order and cleanliness, had literally left a garbage room. Dean shook his head in wonder.

He walked out of the kitchen almost backwards again. Now he noticed something he hadn't paid attention to before. There was a duplicate copy of everything that was lying around in the room. Two plates, two cups, two Asia boxes, two red wine glasses. A bad feeling was slowly but surely spreading through Dean. He ran to the bedroom, where he found that the door was closed. "Castiel?" he called loudly and opened the door.

The sight made his stomach turn. Two shocked faces looked at him. Castiel was lying on his back, a woman, about the same age, was sitting on top of him.  
"Well, checkmate, Clarence!" the woman giggled, but Castiel didn't respond to her. He just looked at Dean, and Dean looked back. With attempt to put all the disgust and anger he felt into that look. Eventually, the last cell in Dean's body seemed to have realized what was happening and he retched.  
"Oh god," he whispered in horror and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

***********

After an hour, Dean came out of the bathroom showered but completely exhausted. The door to the bedroom was open, the windows were open, the bed was newly made and there was no sign of the woman. Dean walked towards the kitchen as noises were coming from there. He continued quietly and then stopped in the doorway.

Castiel was stuffing the trash into bags, he had already put the dishes in the dishwasher. Dean went to the refrigerator, took out two bottles of beer and sat down at the table. One bottle he kept, the other he put down across from him. Castiel, who had been watching, looked at him. Dean silently indicated that he should join him at the table. Castiel did, and for a while they watched the drops of condensation on their bottles.

"Dean, it-," Castiel began.  
"Forget it," Dean interrupted. "How long has this been going on with you and her?"  
"Dean, it's been-"  
"How long?" Dean's voice had gone quiet, but he was now looking at Castiel again for the first time. His body was tense.  
"Since December of last year." Castiel's answer was very quiet.  
"Since December-," Dean repeated. He snorted and took a sip of beer. "Since December." Much too quietly, he set the bottle down.

Then he jumped up, his chair tipping over. He threw the bottles across the kitchen, they shattered on the tiles.  
"You're such an ass, Castiel!" Dean was really yelling now. "I'm doing everything here. I'm bringing in the money so we can afford all this shikie-mickie stuff. This big apartment, new designer clothes, new cell phones. All so my 'honey' can be happy." He pronounced the word 'honey' with such disdain that Castiel looked up. "And you? You just squat on the sofa and have your hands elsewhere immediately when I have little time for you. Was she the only one, Cas? Mmh?"

Castiel didn't answer and went back to looking at his hands. Dean swept the table aside and reached for Castiel's T-shirt collar with his left hand. He pulled it up and raised his right hand as if he were going to punch. This time Castiel flinched.  
"Was she the only one?" hissed Dean.  
Castiel shook his head, and Dean threw a punch. Castiel whimpered briefly, was released by Dean, and plopped back in his chair.

Dean turned his back to Castiel and looked out the window for a moment. Then he began to speak again in a normal but quiet voice.  
"I want you to leave this apartment and not come back until I'm gone."  
"Dean, officially this is my apartment. Even though you're paying for it."  
"I want you," Dean began again, speaking slowly, "to leave the apartment and not come back until I'm gone." He didn't turn around, but at some point he heard footsteps moving away, and a moment later the apartment door slammed shut.

Dean slid to the floor and began to cry. In less than two hours his whole life had fallen apart and he had lost everything he loved. The radio was playing in the background, which he had not noticed before. The song that was playing did not help to improve his mood.  
After a few minutes he got up and started to pack his suitcase. He packed laundry, toiletries, a few of the vinyl records, his favorite mug and the small plush dog that was on his bedside table. He put it all in the car already, but then ran back again. He had forgotten something.

In the kitchen, he reached behind the refrigerator and pulled it forward a bit. Behind it were loose wooden boards from the wall. He pushed one aside, reached in and pulled out a small black box. This was where 'it' had been well kept, Castiel didn't trust electronics and would never have moved the refrigerator.  
Dean slid the unit back against the wall and looked at the refrigerator door one last time. There was a picture of him and Castiel hanging on it and Dean gulped.

A few minutes later, the black Chevrolet was heard driving away. Dean was gone, the apartment key he had slipped under the door from the outside.

***********

Castiel returned to the apartment late in the evening. It was dark.  
He took off his jacket and shoes, put his key on the dresser, and picked up Dean's former one. He turned it back and forth, then put it with his. Then he looked into the bedroom. The closet doors and drawers were open, Dean's things missing. His pillow and blanket were also gone.

Castiel quietly took it all in and then walked through the living room, the missing records immediately catching his eye. Dean had also taken his 'Blue Hawaii' with him. Castiel knew Dean had done this on purpose. He had mentioned often enough to Dean that Elvis was his lifeline. That this record was now missing had a meaning, Castiel understood immediately. He shook his head once and then went into the kitchen.

Here everything looked neat and tidy again. Only on the table were a few things with post-its on them that Dean had written.  
The first were cards: ** _Three weeks Hawaii, that was our vacation. I don't want it anymore._**  
The second was a box: ** _This was my vacation surprise. I had always trusted you in spite of everything. I don't need it anymore._**  
The third was her photo of the refrigerator, but now torn in half: ** _We could have had it all, but we'll never know. I wish you all the best for the future, but I don't belong in it anymore. I don't need you anymore._**  
The fourth was just a post-it: ** _You were my angel! Always, but I don't want it anymore. Farewell._**

Castiel turned and looked out the window. Just like Dean had done a few hours before. Tears ran silently down his face.  
This time he had really screwed up.

* * *


End file.
